Holding on my heart like a handgerade
by Lizsername
Summary: St. Jimmy loves one girl. The girl doesn't want him...or she does? But who is this girl? Why does St. Jimmy want her so badly? And Who does Jimmy try to get away just to get this girl?
1. She's a rebel

She's a rebel and she's holding on my heart like a hand grenade

_I could feel her soft skin, rubbing against me. She moaned in pain. She then gasped and I was a bit worry. "St. Jimmy…" She moaned, "I can't….do….this."_

_I have been soft and sweet to her, unlike my other girls. I love her. Yet, I have a past. "Whatsername," I always called her by her nickname. "Give me a chance. I know my past with girls is just drug and sex them but I love you. "_

"_This isn't the way I wanna lose my virginity." She whispers, getting clothing on. _

"_Whatsername!" I threw on a t-shirt and shorts. I ran after her but she was already home. I sat there in the rain._

Time to go back to the city one more time…See who's the new meat. I always walk pass that apartment window, though. "WHATSERNAME!" I screamed one more time.

"I don't love you, St. Jimmy." She screams from inside.

"Look, if you want to ever lose your virginity, maybe even be popular, come to me."

She pokes her fluffed up hair out the window. "Listen to me, closely. I don't care about being popular, I don't care that I'm still a virgin. And I mostly don't care about you."

"You know if I could I would slap you right now."

"Why don't you go sex and drug another girl?" She said, coldly. Ok, I'll admit, after Whatsername ran out during sex, I sexed 10 girls…..maybe 20….

She walks outside, "And plus, I have a boyfriend."

We walked together but she stayed far from me. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"His name is Johnny; he calls himself Jesus of Suburbia, like you, jimmy, calling yourself St. Jimmy."

"Hey, now, I am a saint." I smiled and she laughs. That soft laughter I haven't missed.

"IT'S ST. JIMMY!" Some random guy yells.

"Your fans are calling you," Whatsername mumbles.

I paused there, touching her by the shoulder, "I still love you. I just wish you loved me back."

I started walking to the guys then I heard, "Can I have one more kiss, Jimmy?"

I turn back to see Whatsername, waiting. I walk over and touched her cheek. She shutters and I put my arms around her to keep her warm. She brushes my bangs out of my eyes. I leaned down to kiss those soft lips. She leans up a bit as our lips touches, causing flames and fireworks. I unwrapped my arms and Whatsername stand there.

She gave me a hug, "You'll find a girl, St. Jimmy."

"I only want you, though." I whispered, but she couldn't her. It was whisper that turned into wind. I walk back to the group.

"St. Jimmy is coming around the corner!" Someone sung.

"Newbie, huh?" I said to some freak.

"Oh, ya he's name is Johnny aka Jesus of Suburbia." Talk about my new target….

**A/N: New thing to try out. Hope you Broadway freaks and Green Day idiots like it. Gonna write more and one in Whatsername point of view. Now you're wondering how did Liz get this idea? When St. Jimmy sings she's a Rebel, I always wonder why. Then this pop to my mind, what if St. Jimmy and Whatsername went out for a while and it didn't work out but they are still in love? Review! **


	2. My name is jimmy

2. My name is Jimmy and you better not wear it out

_It took me so long to forget her. There were photographs saved of us, having fun. Tears ran through my eyes, looking through them. I look over to the shots, again. I finally looked over at a knife and made a carved heart on my wrist. No one has ever seen it….not even her._

There's a lot to describe me as. Girls, when I dated them, called me a sweetheart, but yet, someone I would never date. A guy sucking up drugs all the time, but yet someone I want in me forever. Once I would sex them and throw them aside, they would think I'm a Asshole and just longing for the ride.

The guys at the club describe me as their wonder man. It's like I am their icon. I'm supposed to just shoot drugs and sex girls and be happy to them.

Whatsername thought I was best thing in her life. That nothing could pull us apart and will be married. Ya, I still think about that last line sometimes….

There's though a part….people barely see. No one sees….maybe my family….if they were still alive. The part of me where I wanna commit suicide, has a broken heart, has no family or friends anymore, and wants his lover back. There's a part of me that cries and feels unloved. There's a part of me that wants my normal life back.

**A/N: Some are going to be short. Most of the next few ones will because they will be telling about St Jimmy's life. Review if you are reading. **


End file.
